


The Truth Comes Out

by MegaFrost4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Dean Winchester, Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr Post: https://cascoding.tumblr.com/post/644734856066154496/castielsgal-michael-understands-this-vessel-i
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Truth Comes Out

Cas hurt as he watched Michael set Dean down in a chair, thinking he was all high and mighty. He had a smug look on his face, Dean's face, that was just _not Dean._

"You know what gets me, Castiel?" He stood back up, takes a swig of scotch and smacks his lips. "This Dean character...there's just..." He smiled. "All these... _feelings_..." He raised his hands up as if about to grab something. "So...many...feelings!" That smile, with brows furrowed, it angered Cas to no end. "All the... _hate!_ " He clenched his fists, shaking them. He whipped around, pulling Dean's hair, running his hands so deep, as if trying to dig out these feelings. "...all the..." His head pops up.

Cas is helpless. He stiffens when Michael just stops with the gloating.

" _LOVE._ "

Cas' eyes widen. He was shocked...he was confused...he was still powerless to do anything to save Dean. _That_ was the one thing he _needed_ to do. But then...what did Michael say? Using Dean...what did he say???

He laughs. Michael laughs, turning to Cas, a knowing eyebrow arches. "Well, well! Dean Winchester, in love with Castiel..."

Cas still has not moved. His eyes are showing his true feelings, but his vessel refuses to react. 

"I mean..." Michael pauses. " _LOVED._ " He laughed again. "And you didn't even _know_. I mean...how naive are you? Oh... _oh..._ "

Cas slumps ever so slightly, defeated. Yet there was a spark of hope lit within him. _Dean?_ _He...he loves me?_

"Since the day you _gripped him tight and raised him from perdition_..." Michael mocked Cas, shaking his head. "...you were lost. Because you...you feel the same way, don't you?"

Cas blinked, cutting downwards. "No...no, Dean, he...he couldn't, we're...friends...it's not-"

"Are you calling me a _liar?_ " Michael got up in Cas' face. "Even now, you deny the truth because it's too painful... _all these years_ of you two staring into each other's eyes, looking for the answer. All this time. Unbelievable."

Cas held his ground.

Michael tilted his chin up, laughing at the tears. "It's so obvious. You are drowning in your feelings for him, too. An angel like you...no wonder they reset you _over_ and _over_ and _over_ and-"

" _Stop it._ " Cas shook. 

"I wish I could...but Dean just won't shut up about you...I'm in his head." Michael let's go of Cas and grabs Dean's head again. "All this noise about you...the angel...his friend...his wannabe lover...that apple-pie life...that's _all I see in here! So much regret!_ " He calms back down. "If I weren't _me_ , I would've already left this little crybaby. He may be the perfect vessel for me, but God, he is-"

" _I said stop_." Cas jerked him back towards him by the tie.

His eyes cut down to Cas' fist, then back up to his face. "Kinky...he likes that sort of thing, you know. You only had to ask..."

"You get out of him...right now...we'll find another way, but we're done here."

"We made a deal-"

"I don't give a damn. You're making a deal with me..." Cas cursed himself for letting a tear finally escape.

That laugh again. "You two are a trip. You should see Dean right now. He is torturing himself...I could show you, if you want..." He winked at Cas.

"Don't hurt him." Cas threatened.

"Don't need to...he does enough of that to himself." This time, he jerked Cas by the tie right up into his face. He stared for a second in mock despair, and kissed the angel roughly. "A little parting gift I know you two are long overdue for..." He straightened Cas' tie up, then patted him on the cheek. "Stay out of my way...for his sake..."

Cas does not see him fly off. He does not notice Sam and Jack flood him with questions. He does not care about anything else...

Except for Dean.


End file.
